Why u Shouldn't Get a God Card!
by Angel Reaper
Summary: In the middle of one of Seto's "I-shall-get-all-3-God-Cards-and-rule-the-world" rants, the BEWD comes to life and gives him a piece of his mind! snickers Very funny, slight Seto-bashing, so if ya don't like, don't read. R&R!


Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh!!  
  
AR: ^_^ This just came to me when I was watching the eppy where Kaiba was dueling Isis. Heh, I think some of u will like this  
  
Diane: -.- Suure, if they have a twisted sense of humor like u  
  
AR: *humming along to her burned Inuyasha songs* I want to change the world, kaze o kakenu kete...huh, did ya say something, Diane?  
  
Diane: *anime falls* She's impossible to lecture becuz she keeps on listening to those damn Inuyasha songs!!  
  
AR: Nani mo osorezu ni, ima yuuki to egao no kakera daite!!! (eh, don't know what they actually mean, but hey, the melody's great!)  
  
Diane: *mutters something about scratching the CD*  
  
~!@#$%^&*)(_+  
  
Why You Should Not Get An Egyptian God Card!  
  
"Obelisk, you're going to help me win this tournament, and crush that little pipsqueak Yugi Motou for good!!!" Seto Kaiba whispered, a mad look in his cerulean blue eyes. He stroked the god card with a slim index finger, tracing the face lightly.  
  
"Oh for the love of Ra, STOP RANTING ABOUT THAT STUPID GOD CARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The scream echoed for a few moments, and Seto looked around wildly. His eyes widened when he saw his Blue Eyes standing by the door, looking very pissed. Or, at least as pissed as you could get when your face is covered in scales. Dragons and other reptiles can't really show any facial expressions.  
  
"Holy crap..." Seto whispered. He pinched himself rather hard, leaving a painful pink mark. Nope, definetely not hallucinating.  
  
"Just because that woman - Isis wasn't it? - gave you that freakin' card, doesn't mean you can replace me that easily!!" the dragon hissed, baring it's razor-sharp teeth at it's master. Seto frowned, not quite comprehending what it was saying.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean that that god card has become your new favorite!! What about me and my brothers? We used to be summoned in every duel you had. But now, the only we get summoned is so that we can get sacrificed for that pile of rubbish you call a god!!!!" he growled.  
  
"Nonsense. I had to sacrifice Obelisk in order to summon you, didn't I?" Seto pointed out. The dragon gave another hiss.  
  
"That may be, but knowing you Seto, it will probably never happen again, and me and my brothers will continue being...SLAVES for a stone statue!!"  
  
Thunder and lightning boomed, and the holy music started to echo in Seto's ears. (A/n: Seriously guys, I get so annoyed when they summon the god cards and the holy music starts playing!!! It's so damn frickin' annoying...) Suddenly Obelisk appeared, slightly smaller so that he could fit into the room.  
  
"You!"  
  
"How dare you insult me, you insolent dragon!! You must pay!!" the god boomed, his red eyes flashing with rage. the Blue Eyes bared it's teeth and extended his claws to full extent.  
  
"I'd rather be stuck with an ametuer duelist than be beaten up by an imaginary god!!"  
  
"You'll regret those words!!"  
  
"You're just all talk, Stone-head, and no action!!"  
  
"Raaaaahhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!" (A/n: ^o^ ROTFLMAO!!!!!!! Oh the feral war cry of a god....*continues laughing*)  
  
The god started to charge at the smaller dragon, but the beast quickly dodged by flying up on his wings. Quickly he spat out a large crackling ball of white energy, which hit Obelisk squarely in the face.  
  
"Take that, Rocky!!"  
  
"Grr, eat my fist!!"  
  
"I would, but eating gravel and pebbles isn't really my thing." He quickly avoided being grabbed by Obelisk's massive fist and stuck his tongue out.  
  
"Nah-nah nan-nah-nah!! You can't catch me!!"  
  
"Watch me, Scaly!!" The massive god quickly caught the dragon by the tail and dragged him down, swinging him around and letting him fly into the wall.  
  
"Ha ha ha, now who's all powerful and mighty?" Obelisked boomed, laughing and then striking a heroic pose.  
  
Seto, who's face was paler than usual and was covered in little sweatdrops, edged toward the door and quickly darted out when it slid open. He quickly started walking down the hall, stopping in front of room 8 and rapping nervously.  
  
"Just a moment, please."  
  
The door slid open, and Isis gave the brunette a mysterious half-smile, like she did whenever she saw him.  
  
"Is there something the matter, Seto Kaiba?"  
  
"Uhh..." he said awkwardly, not knowing how to put it.  
  
"I'm waiting, Seto."  
  
He roughly thrusted the god card, Obelisk the Tormentor, into Isis's hand. "Here, your god card. I've suddenly lost my interest in it."  
  
He hurried away and back to his own room, praying that the two Duel Monsters had stopped fighting. Meanwhile, Isis shut the door to her room, and smiled and carefully examined her God card.  
  
"Well, did it work?" Bakura demanded, tightly gripping the Millennium Eye in his hand. It stopped glowing after a moment, and he pocketed it in his jeans.  
  
"Yes, just as I had predicted. Thank you, Bakura, I'm surprised at how well you were able to create those visions in Seto Kaiba's mind," she said coolly, slipping the card into a card protector, then placed it in her bag. The albino shrugged.  
  
"I've had lots of practice on innocent passer-byers. It's actually very entertaining to watch them scream and run away from some invisible monster."  
  
"Well, since you've helped me get the god card back from Kaiba, I suppose I should reward you." She dug around carefully in her bag, then slipped out a piece of parchment and handed it to Bakura. He took one look at it and his eyes widened.  
  
"This is-"  
  
"-A map to the largest amount of buried treasure in all of Egypt? Yes. I thought it might be appropriate seeing as how you are a tomb robber," she explained. Bakura looked up at her and grinned.  
  
"You are too kind, Ishtar. I'll make sure to make good use of it." He walked out of her room and into his own, pouring over every inch of the map. She smiled and laid back on her bed contently. Her mission was accomplished.  
  
~!@#$%^&*)(_+  
  
Diane: oO;; How...odd  
  
AR: *smirks* I love Seto torture, even if some people don't appriciate it's fine art. *cough* Dark Chaos Angel *cough*  
  
DCA: Seto-chan!! *huggles him* Did mean ol' Reaper-chan abuse you?  
  
AR: Old?! I'm 1 year older than u!!  
  
DCA: =p ur evil Reaper-chan, trying to bash Seto-kun in your sick demented ways  
  
AR: ^_^ It's a hobby of mine!! Along with Tea bashing, drawing fanarts, arguing with DCA, and arguing with Diana-chan.  
  
Diane: -.-uuu It's no wonder u didn't make National Junior Honor Society  
  
AR: . Shut up, I was only 1 point below the required GPA thing...anyway, plz review!! Ja ne!! Flames are welcome if ur a Seto fan!! 


End file.
